


Damsel

by fembuck



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Roleplay, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella's in trouble when a mysterious stranger shows up to rescue her. But are they really there to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Damsel in Distress

The sun had set and the forest was dark and still around her. Bella could see nothing but trees, and could hear nothing but the sound of the wind softly blowing and birds chirping high above her, hidden in the canopy of leaves.

She liked the forest generally. It was calming and lovely, and she sometimes liked to go for walks in the woods that lay behind her house. She would have gladly fled the woods that night if she could have however, but unfortunately her hands were tied … literally.

Bella struggled against her bonds, her eyes closing in a wince as the rope binding her hands to the tree behind her dug into the sensitive flesh of her wrists.

"Help!" Bella cried out desperately.

She bit down on her bottom lip and lowered her head dejectedly.

She was crying out as loudly as she could, but her voice was nothing but a rasp. She had screamed so loud and often that her voice was beginning to go, and she knew that the yells she was producing at the moment were nothing compared to mighty calls she had given before. And those had not even produced help for her.

"He--" Bella began once more, not prepared to give up until her voice failed her completely.

"…has arrived."

Bella turned her head to the side, relief sweeping through her at the feminine sound of the voice and the small figure she could just make out moving towards her. She was happy to find anyone out there who could rescue her, but she was even happier that it was a woman, and a tiny one at that.

Bella realized that she was in a very vulnerable position, and having a woman as her savior put her somewhat at ease.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you," Bella sobbed hoarsely as the woman moved closer. "You're a godsend … a miracle! I was truly beginning to believe that no one would hear my cries, and I would …" Bella trailed off, shuddering slightly at the thought. "You can't imagine how …" Bella went on, the rest of her sentence dying on her lips when the woman approaching her came into full view.

The moon was large in the sky that night and shining brightly, and when the woman stepped close enough for Bella to get a good look at her face, Bella froze.

The woman – the girl really Bella could now see – was perhaps the singularly most beautiful creature that Bella had ever laid eyes on. Her loveliness was enough to arrest Bella's breath. It was as if her mind could not concentrate on the girl's exquisiteness and regulating her breathing at the same time.

The girl's perfectly smooth, impossibly pale skin shone in the moonlight, and the only point of colour on her porcelain skin was her lovely Cupid's bow lips, which were a deep and tantalizing shade of red.

Bella literally could not take her eyes off of her.

In addition to her perfect face, the girl's body was lithe, and she moved gracefully, with an almost feline elegance. Even at rest she was regal and enchanting, her loose limbed stance both sensual and rebellious.

Bella doubted that she would ever again see something as magnificent … or terrifying, as the girl standing in front of her.

Despite the girl's beauty and grace, an unmistakable aura of power and danger cloaked her. She walked with a lush swagger, one born of confidence and self-assurance. She watched Bella steadily with piercing, unblinking black eyes that made Bella feel fuzzy and faint. And, though it made no sense to her, since the girl was standing perfectly still and making no threatening motions towards her, Bella felt like she was being studied … or hunted.

"Please," Bella whispered softly, uncertain now and more scared than ever.

"Please what?" the girl asked softly.

Her voice was a low purr, and Bella felt herself shudder a little at the sound of it.

"Help," Bella breathed out. She had planned on saying more, but that one word was all she was able to choke past her lips.

The girl smiled but did not move. Her dark eyes remained focused on Bella, watching her unwaveringly.

Bella watched the girl watch her for what felt like hours, the uncertainty of the moment playing havoc with her emotions. And then, the girl breathed in deeply, her tiny frame trembling powerfully as pale eyelids closed over her mesmerizing black eyes.

The girl sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it, hard. A few seconds later her eyes opened once more, and Bella saw that they had changed. The girl's gaze was impassive before, curious and inquisitive. It had been unsettling, but she hadn't been wracked with fear down to the very marrow of her bones.

That changed when the girl opened her eyes however, because they were no longer searching. They were burning.

"Oh God," Bella gasped.

She recognized the look in the girl's eyes. She had seen a diluted version of it in the eyes of some of the boys at school. It was lust, and a lust of an intensity and quality that Bella had never seen before.

The girl smiled again, shiny white teeth glittering in the moonlight as she did.

"That's the spirit," the girl breathed out softly, her voice mockingly proud.

And then she was walking again, closing the small distance that remained between their bodies.

"What are yo-?"

"Ssh," the girl cooed softly. "Let's not cheapen this with silly questions," she said, reaching out for Bella, her hand coming to rest lightly on Bella's hip. "You know the answer already. It's why you're scared."

The girl's hand moved, caressing the curve of her hip.

Bella breathed in deeply. Her body tensed underneath the girl's hand.

The girl chuckled softly in response to Bella's reaction to her touch, but she said nothing. Instead of using words to communicate, she began to trail her hand up Bella's front. Her fingers lightly, almost playfully danced over Bella's stomach. The only thing separating the girl's fingers from her skin was a t-shirt so light that Bella could feel the coolness of the girl's fingers through it.

The girl's fingers drifted higher, and Bella's body trembled. The girl exhaled softly, her eyelids fluttering in ecstasy when Bella's slight vocalization reached her ears. A moment after that Bella saw her perfect face move forward, and felt perfect lips press against her cheek, and she gasped and drew her head back. The girl moaned softly in response, and Bella felt cool, sharp teeth graze against her skin as the girl kissed her jaw.

Bella eyes closed and her heart began to pound as she realized that the girl was excited by her fear.

The girl's hand drifted up to Bella's breast, and cupped it through her shirt and bra. The girl's thumb began to run over her breast softly, teasing her nipple beneath the double barrier of her clothes until the sensitive flesh began to respond to her touch and harden.

A low moan escaped from between the girl's lips, and Bella felt her hips rock against her as the girl began to touch her more forcefully, her body's involuntary reaction to her touch exciting the small girl greatly.

"Please," Bella chocked out, knowing that the more the girl touched her, the more excited she got, the less likely it would become that she would stop.

"You don't have to beg," the girl breathed out, her lips brushing against Bella's throat as she spoke, her face nuzzling Bella's neck a moment later. "I won't stop," she continued, licking the length of Bella's throat before she pulled away and pressed her lips against Bella's.

Bella's body jerked at the contact, the press of the girl's lips surprising her.

Bella shivered and then her body relaxed. The girl's lips were cool, but soft, and despite herself Bella could think of nothing but how nice they felt pressed against her own. Despite the girl's hand now moving roughly against her breast, her lips were gentle and Bella had to fight the urge to part her lips.

"I thought you were going to help me," Bella whispered accusingly turning her head to the side to free her lips from the strange girl's.

"I am," was the girl's amused response.

The girl's free hand moved from where it had been resting on Bella's hip to the apex of Bella's thighs and then forced itself between them until she was cupping Bella through her jeans.

"I'm going to help you feel good," the girl continued, and Bella didn't need to be facing her to know that she was smiling.

"I don't … just untie me … crazy bitch … untie me!" Bella yelled as loudly as she could, which wasn't very loudly at all. She began to struggle again, violently pulling at the ties that bound her, her head swinging in the girl's direction in an attempt to hit her and injure her. "Untie me," Bella said again, her voice quieter this time. "Please. Untie me, please," she went on her voice now barely a whisper, as her arms jerked weakly at the ropes.

Suddenly the girl's hands were no longer on her body, and Bella looked over at her, blinking in surprise.

Could her pleas have actually swayed the girl?

The girl reached out for Bella, her right hand moving to tenderly cup Bella's cheek.

"Shh, shh," she cooed softly, stroking Bella's cheek with her thumb soothingly. Bella quieted and became still. "Shh," the girl said again, and this time she leaned forward, pressing her own cool cheek against Bella's as she embraced her, hugging her as well as she could with Bella's hands bound.

Bella trembled with relief and allowed her cheek to rest against the girl's gratefully.

"No," the girl breathed out, finally answering Bella's question. "I don't think I will," she said smirking as she pulled back.

Her hand drifted from Bella's cheek and moved down to the top of Bella's jeans.

Bella's eyes widened as she realized that the girl's sympathy had just been a rouse, and she began to struggle again. The girl was unconcerned with her useless motions however, and worked peacefully unbuttoning Bella's jeans and pulling down her fly.

Bella stilled; her heartbeat calming and her mind clearing as the realization came to her that this was really happening. She was helpless and the girl was not going to stop unless someone stopped her – and Bella's sore throat testified to the fact that there was no one around to stop her.

The girl's hand slipped into Bella's pants, cool, tapered fingers brushing over her clit on the way down to the slick warm flesh below it.

The girl's fingers began to run up and down the length of her sex, moving awkwardly and slowly at first, but as her fingers became wet they began to move with increasing ease and pace.

The girl leaned forward, kissing Bella's neck again and Bella whimpered, and closed her eyes.

The girl's thumb brushed against her clit once, and then again and again. Bella gasped, and twisted, her hips jerking as the girl's thumb pressed against her sensitive nub in a small, firm circular motion.

"Alice," Bella breathed out, her eyes opening so that she could see her lover's dark eyes. Alice was watching her, studying her reactions as Bella thought she would have been, and the sight of Alice, eyes dark with lust, lips parted, the tips of her fangs just showing, made Bella grow even wetter. "Please," Bella breathed out.

Alice smiled, not the predatory condescending smile she had been using earlier, but a real smile that lit up her face.

"You're not supposed to sound like you actually want it, Bella," Alice breathed out, still teasing Bella's clit.

She leaned forward and kissed her lover's lips, smiling against Bella's lips when they parted, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

"Aliiiice," Bella whined breathless when they pulled apart, her hips jerking to emphasize her unhappiness.

Alice began to move her fingers more quickly.

Bella was bad at role-playing. She had come to accept this. Her lover always managed to stay in character at the beginning, but as soon as Alice got her hand in Bella's pants, all thoughts of acting flew from Bella's head, and all she cared about was Alice's fingers making her come.

"You're such a naughty girl, no wonder nobody came to rescue you," Alice breathed out before pressing her lips against Bella's once more, kissing her hotly, as her fingers moved so fast they were vibrating.

Bella pulled at the ties binding her. She wanted to reach out and wrap her arms around Alice. She wanted to cling to Alice, and bury her face her in the cool, comforting nook of her neck. She wanted to feel Alice all over her body and the taste Alice's skin under her lips as she came.

"You're no damsel in distress," Alice whispered, knowing that Bella as nearly there. "You're a damsel in heat," she breathed in Bella's ear, knowing that just a few more strokes would send Bella over the …

Bella's head slammed back, strands of her hair getting caught and tangled in the bark of the tree trunk behind her as she pushed her head back and her hips forward, her body shivering and shuddering as orgasm ripped through her, soaking her panties and Alice's fingers with her pleasure.

\---

When Bella became aware of her surroundings again, she found that she was untied and sitting in Alice's lap.

"I ruined it, didn't I?" Bella asked softly, sounding a little rueful though most she sounded sated and content.

"No," Alice assured her, even though she had ruined it. "We'll just modify the scenario," she continued pressing her lips softly to Bella's temple. "Instead of 'swarthy immoral stranger baptizing you in forbidden arts of love' I'll play the gallant knight who has just rescued you, and when I return you to your bedchambers safe and sound, you can thank me with your lips," Alice declared grinning before she pressed her lips against Bella's, holding her tightly as she kissed her with a playfully exaggerated ardor.

"And fingers," Bella breathed out against Alice's lips. "And tongue … often all at the same time," she continued, chewing on Alice's bottom lip lightly as her lover purred softly, her chest rumbling in a way that always made Bella want to hug her and never let her go. "It would be the polite thing to do."

"One must always mind their manners," Alice agreed, nuzzling Bella's neck.

"I could 'thank you' a little here," Bella said softly, running her hand up and down Alice's arm. She could tell that her lover was excited, and honestly she was anxious to get her hands on Alice.

"That's hardly romantic," Alice said. She had gotten very attached to the idea of playing a dashing knight, and taking Bella in the dirt at the base of a tree didn't play well with that scenario.

"Sure it is. A secret rendezvous between lovers in the woods, moonlight illuminating them as they make love to each other with wild abandon, finally free to fully embrace the love they cannot show in the day. It doesn't get more romantic."

"Leaves stuck in your hair, grass stained clothes, and dirt in very embarrassing places," Alice countered with a smile.

"That sounds hot," Bella murmured, her hips shifting against Alice as she leaned in to kiss her again.

"But not very noble," Alice pointed out. "I'm supposed to be a knight."

Bella sighed against her lips with mock aggravation.

"Fine, let's play a science fiction game. I've been infected with a terrible virus, and the only way for you to save my life, is to make me orgasm until the toxins have left my body," Bella suggested her fingers moving down to tangle with Alice's.

"How does that work exactly?" Alice asked grinning up at Bella as the brunette moved Alice's hand to rest on her thigh, and then began to slide it upwards.

"It doesn't, it's science fiction," Bella replied crawling off of Alice's lap, making sure to keep hold of her hand as she lay down on the ground, a soft sigh escaping from her a few seconds later as Alice draped her body over top of hers. "You better hurry," Bella said softly, her eyes holding Alice's. "The virus is spreading. I can feel myself fading away."

"Not on my watch!" Alice declared before she quickly tugged Bella's pants off. "I've never lost a patient and I don't intend to start now!" she continued, settling into character.

Alice's hands moved to Bella's thighs and gently spread them, her hand moving up and down the backs of them encouraging Bella to pull them towards her chest, exposing herself fully to Alice's hungry eyes as the raven-haired beauty settled between her legs.

"Before we begin, I think I should warn you. This could get messy," Alice intoned gravely, her dark eyes holding Bella's somberly.

"My body is yours, doctor," Bella said breathily. She didn't mind if things got messy. In fact, she desperately hoped they would. "Do what you must," she continued.

She then lay back, settling herself on the ground and tangled her hands in Alice's hair, waiting to 'be saved'.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by lightbluenym


End file.
